


Safe in Your Arms

by brilliantbanshee



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt TK, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TK is still so accident prone, TK whump, Worried Carlos, paul is a good friend, worried owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: An accident on a call leaves TK laid up, but Carlos is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Safe in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/gifts).



> SneetchesToo requested arm in a sling with Tarlos content and this happened.

A crash sounded through the house, the splintering of wood and fall of debris echoing through both the space and their radios. 

“TK, talk to me!” Paul’s voice sounded next, panic lacing his tone. 

There was a resounding silence that followed as they all waited for a response.

None came. 

“Stickland, report,” Owen ordered, his voice tight with repressed panic. 

“The stairway collapsed Cap, while TK was on it. He was heading up to check for residents when it all just collapsed.”

“Do you see any sign of him?”

“Negative, Cap.” 

Owen shut his eyes and takes a deep breath. This was one of those moments he dreaded, one of the times that he had to put aside his worries as a father and be the captain first. He loved that he had a chance to work with his son every day, but it was times like these that made him realize the gravity of this reality. 

He forced the captain back to the front of his mind and spoke into his radio again, “Ok, Judd take over with clearing that upper floor, you’re going to have to use the ladder to a window now that the stairs are a no go. Marjan and Mateo, keep going with the hoses, I want the second floor maintained until we know if there is anyone up there. Once Judd gives the all-clear, we’ll shift our focus to the first floor. Paul, keep looking for him, and keep us updated.” 

A chorus of affirmations followed and then began the waiting. He started prepping the extra hose they would need to address the first floor as soon as they were clear and kept an eye on his radio. There was a check-in from Judd as he cleared each room, but nothing from Paul yet. Owen hated waiting, but he hated this fear more. But he trusted his team, and he trusted that they would do everything they needed to do to make sure that everyone made it out of this alive. 

A few minutes later Judd declared that he was done clearing the second floor and that he was on his way out. Owen was about to respond with further instructions but was cut off by Paul’s voice on the radio, “Cap, I found him!”

Owen immediately grabbed for his radio, “How is he?” he asked desperately, praying for good news. 

“He’s still partially buried, but it looks like he’s unconscious, but breathing.” 

Owen felt like he was suddenly able to breathe as well. "Alright, Marjan, head in and help Paul get TK out of there. Judd, when you get down here join Mateo on the hose and as soon as the structure is clear we are going to get this fire out ASAP, understood?”

There were murmurs of agreement all around as Marjan dropped her section of hose and ran in to help Paul. Judd quickly takes over her spot and several long agonizing minutes later, Paul and Marjan emerge with an unconscious TK on Paul’s shoulder. They head over to the grass and Marjan helps Paul gently lower TK to the ground before rushing back to the hoses to help Judd and Mateo. Owen frantically waves for Michelle and rushes over himself. To his immense relief, TK is clearly breathing and beyond some scratches and cuts, doesn’t seem to worse for wear from his mishap. There is, of course, the fact that he is currently unconscious which brings Owen back to those horribly long days after the shooting where he slept next to a hospital bed, unsure if his son would ever wake up. He pushes those thoughts aside - that is not today. This is different, and TK will be fine (Owen thinks that last part with all the hope of prayer - he can’t go through that fear again.)

Michelle’s appearance at his side is a welcome interruption to his downward spiral of panic. He forced himself to focus on her instructions as she took control of the situation and gave instructions to Paul. He wanted nothing more than to stay here and help, to do everything he could to make sure his son was okay, but he still had a team and a fire to handle. He knew Michelle was the best, that he couldn’t be leaving TK in better hands, but walking away still felt like abandoning his boy. He knew that TK would be the first to tell him off for it, to tell him it was just as much his job to look out for the rest of the crew to make sure no one else got hurt, but he couldn’t help it. All sense of reason had flown out the hypothetical window. 

But he forced himself forwards and away. There was no denying that he still had a team (a family) that was depending on him. So he did it. He looked away and directed the scene. He made sure that everyone else got out okay, he made sure that the fire was extinguished. 

If he glanced over his shoulder every few moments to see Michelle and Paul still hard at work with TK, that was neither here nor there. 

In a small positive of what had otherwise been a fairly disastrous call, the fire was quickly extinguished and they were completing clean up when Michelle called him over. 

His heart was in his throat as he jogged over, but relief washed over him as he got close enough to see TK looking back at him. He instantly dropped down beside him and ran a hand through his hair, “Hey kid, how are you feeling?”

TK gave a noncommital sound and what may have been a shrug that ended in a pained wince, “Like I fell through a flight of stairs, but I’ll live.” 

“To be fair,” Paul quipped from Michelle’s other side, “I think the stairs fell on you.” 

“Well, that’s just rude,” TK said with mock offense. Owen rolled his eyes. 

“It’s good to see your sense of humor wasn’t damaged. What’s the prognosis, Captain Blake?” 

“I think he’ll live. I didn’t see any signs of trauma or a severe concussion, but there’s definitely an injury to the clavicle, I’m just not certain whether it is broken or fractured. They’ll be able to do some Xrays to find out at the hospital though. Don’t look at me like that,” she said to TK who was doing his best to give her a pleading look that severely handicapped by the fact that he is clearly in a decent amount of pain, “you were unconscious for several minutes at least, you need to have a full exam done by a doctor, end of discussion.” 

TK turned his pleading gaze on Owen, who shook his head, “You heard the Captain. Who am I to argue with authority?” 

TK sighed, but nodded, “Fine you traitors, I’ll go.”

“That’s the spirit man,” Paul said with a laugh, patting TK on the leg before getting up to go help repack the equipment, “glad you’re okay though, you had me pretty worried there for a bit.”

“Thanks for saving, I owe you one.”

Paul shrugged, “who’s counting?” and then he was gone. 

Owen looked over towards the engine where the rest of the crew was waiting listening to Paul’s update on TK’s situation. The rest of the team was visibly relieved as they continued on with packing up. 

“Dad, you should go. They need you and there is still almost an entire shift left. I’m just going to be getting exams and Xrays, there’s nothing you’ll be able to do for me.”

Owen looked at TK, startled, “and what, leave you alone at the hospital? How will you get home? What if you need something?” 

“You know Dad, I hear there are generally a lot of people in hospitals, I think the chances of me actually being alone are pretty slim. And as for the getting home part, I have a feeling it’ll be a while before that happens so we can cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

Owen looked at his son, trying to detect any hint that he was lying or putting on bravado to put him at ease, “Are you sure about this?”

TK rolled his eyes, “Yes Dad, I’m sure. Go, I’ll be fine, okay?” 

“Okay,” he acquiesced and began to pull himself off the ground, “I love you kid.” 

TK gave him a fond but still pain laced smile, “I love you too. Now go.” 

With one last earnest thank you to Michelle, Owen did. He helped the crew put away the rest of the gear, brushed aside their objections that he should be at the hospital with TK, and cleared the scene. The ambulance pulled away just as they were wrapping up on their end, carrying his son to the hospital. Owen admired TK for putting the needs of others above his own and looking out for the team, but there was no way in hell he was going to let his only son sit at the hospital alone. As his crew loaded up the last of the equipment, Owen made a phone call. 

* * *

Carlos Reyes had been having a very relaxing day off. He had slept in, made a leisurely breakfast, and had gotten started on some neglected home projects he had been putting off for far too long. He had planned to put a significant dent in his to-do list until TK was off work tonight when they were going to have dinner. He had planned on showing TK how to make tamales. 

It had been a great plan, but it had flown out the window when Carlos got a call from Captain Strand. His gutters had been abruptly abandoned (again, he should really just hire someone to do it at this rate) and he had found himself racing to the hospital. 

Captain Strand (Owen, as the man kept reminding him) had said that TK was conscious when he had left the scene and that the prognosis had looked good, but Carlos couldn’t have stopped this panic if he had tried. This was a scene right out of his nightmares and he was not enjoying it in the slightest. 

He made it to the hospital in almost record time and headed straight for the emergency entrance. He had almost reached the doors when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He spun around to see Michelle and her team loading the ambulance back up. Carlos adjusted his course and made a beeline for the ambulance. He nodded at Rosewater and Gillan before addressing Michelle. “Is he…?”

“Carlos, relax. He’s fine, I swear. We just dropped him off so I’m sure he’s being processed right now. If you want to catch him before they send him for x-rays, you should go.” 

“Thanks, Chica. See you later?”

“You’d better. Now, go get your boy.”

Carlos did just that. He entered the emergency entrance at a scanned the room, looking for that familiar crop of dark hair. He found TK on a gurney just past the reception desk, dictating information on the admission forms to a nurse. Carlos was beyond relieved to see him sitting upright and conscious. He takes in every inch of his appearance, noting the scratches and cuts that litter his face and neck. He sees the bruises that are just starting to form, the immobilized arm that is preventing him from filling out those forms himself. Carlos closes the distance between them and addresses the nurse, “I can take over with those forms if you’d like, I’m sure you have other things you need to attend to.” 

She gave him an appreciative smile, “We are actually just wrapping up, but I truly appreciate the offer.” She finished the line she was writing and scans the page. “Looks like that’s everything I need from you Mr. Strand, a technician should be by shortly to get you to x-ray, and it looks like you’ll be in capable hands in the meantime.” 

“Thank you, Lisa, you’re a gem,” TK says with one of those winning smiles that always make Carlos feel a little weak in the knees. She gives him another smile and is gone, heading off to the next patient. 

As soon as Lisa is gone, Carlos steps in front of TK. 

“How did you…”

“Your dad called me.”

TK gave an exasperated sigh, “He shouldn’t have. I know you had stuff to get done today and I swear, just like I told him, I’ll be fine. It’s not even that bad. Likely they’ll just give me a sling and send me home.” 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, “and you are planning on getting home, how?”

TK started to speak, but seemed to reconsider his words and instead remained silent. Carlos gave a smug smile, “that’s what I thought.” His expression turned serious though as he did a more thorough visual survey of the man in front of you, “Seriously though TK, are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine Carlos, really. Just a little banged up. We were at a structure fire and I fell, that’s all.” 

“And how, exactly, did you fall?”

“I was heading to the upper floor to check for people when the staircase kind of, collapsed.” 

“While you were on it?”

“Yes.”

“Damnit TK, that does not qualify as ‘nothing’. You are lucky it wasn’t worse.”

“I know, but it wasn’t and I’m okay so let’s move on, okay? Please?”

Carlos sighed, again. “Fine, I’ll stop hounding you about it, but you are not fine until a doctor says you are fine.”

TK nodded and Carlos leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the forehead, “I’m so glad you’re not seriously hurt, I was so scared when your dad called me.”

* * *

An hour later and the x-rays had confirmed Michelle’s suspicion. TK was formally diagnosed with a broken clavicle, given a sturdy sling to stabilize it and instructions to keep it on at all times for the next 4 weeks, minimum. He was given a prescription for some stronger ibuprofen and told to avoid moving the shoulder as much as possible. Of course, TK asked about leaving as soon as possible. 

The doctor frowned as he looked down at his notes, “The report from the paramedics said that you lost consciousness for about 10 minutes at the scene, and that is concerning to me.”

Carlos looked sharply over at TK. Somehow this fact had not made it into his recollection of events. At least the other man had the good sense to look sheepish, but by no means contrite. 

The doctor continued speaking, “I don’t see any signs of concussion, but I am still wary of letting you be alone for at least the next 24 hours. I suppose I could release you into the care of someone if that is possible.” 

Carlos spoke up before TK could even open his mouth, “I’ll stay with him, it’s not a problem.” 

The doctor nodded, “Excellent. In that case, y’all will be free to go as soon as all the paperwork is processed.” He gave Carlos a few instructions on what to look for that might indicate a problem and then was gone. 

TK looked over at Carlos, “You don’t have to do this, I really will be fine on my own for a little bit. And then my dad will be off shift and…” 

Carlos didn’t let him finish, “TK, I want to do this. I wasn’t about to leave you tonight regardless, so we may as well get you out of the hospital in the process. Besides, I’ve been looking forward to spending tonight with you all day, are you really going to deny me that?” 

TK just shook his head, “Sometimes I think you’re too good to be true Carlos Reyes.”

Carlos crossed over to the bed and gave him a soft kiss, “Sometimes I think you’re more trouble than your worth, Tyler Kennedy. But I kind like it too.”

* * *

3 hours later they were finally settled in TK and Owen’s living room, curled up on the couch. They had filled out the paperwork, gotten something to eat, had called Owen with an update (twice), and were finally sitting down to watch a movie, absolutely exhausted. Carlos had a strong suspicion that whatever movie they selected, they were not going to see the end of. 

“Hey, Carlos?” TK said softly. 

“Yeah, cariño?” 

“Thank you, for being here. You didn’t have to, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it.”

“I wanted to Ty, I always want to be there for you.” 

“Still, it means a lot. I know I can be kind of a dick when it comes to this stuff-”

Carlos huffed a laugh, “I think falling through a flight of stairs gives you license to be a little bit of a dick, so I’ll give you a pass this time.”

TK playfully swatted at him with the arm not currently trapped in a sling and continued, “As I was saying you jerk, it means a lot to me that you care enough to put up with me when I am not at my best. My ex, never came by to see me any time I got hurt at work back in New York, and I just wanted to point out that it is one of the many ways in which you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

Carlos was quiet for few moments, “Is it wrong that sometimes I really just want to punch your ex, really hard?” 

TK shrugged and laughed dryly, “I can’t say I’d be inclined to stop you.”

“Good, I’ll add it to my to-do list.” TK laughed again and Carlos continued, in a more serious tone, “Also, you may just be the best thing that has ever happened to me to, so I would really appreciate if you would avoid falling through staircases in the future.”

TK smiled at him, that soft, sweet smile that Carlos loved so much, “I’ll do my best.”

They settled in to watch a movie and, true to Carlos’s prediction, they were asleep before the opening credits had even ended. 

That was how Owen found them a few hours later, safe in each other’s arms. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> If you want your own prompt, come find me on [tumblr](https://brillliantbanshee.tumblr.com/). I have time and am looking for distractions so I greatly appreciate these prompts. 
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe and sane out there ❤️


End file.
